Tu m'a sauvé, Alice
by White-Casper
Summary: "Sans toi, je n'aurai pu me libérer de cette rage. Je sais à présent quels sentiments j'éprouve pour toi."


** Mon nom est Jasper, et ceci est mon histoire :**

**Durant toute ma vie, une puissante rage montait en moi. Il n'a fallu que d'une seule nuit pour la faire s'exploser puis l'annihiler complètement, ou plutôt de la transformer en une force plus grande encore : L'Amour.**

**Un 3 Août, sortie des cours, une fille s'en va. C'est Alice, une fille belle, gentille, douce. Cette fille dégage quelque chose d'étrange. En sa présence, ma rage s'envole et laisse place à un doute permanent : je doute de tout, que ce soit l'heure, la date, mes pensées, et même mes sentiments…**

**Elle s'en va. Moi je prends une route parallèle à la sienne. Environs tous les dix mètres une petite ruelle me laisse l'apercevoir, alors je la regarde. Je passe devant un magasin de chaussures, puis un stand de babioles en tout genre, puis je vois Alice, et encore une salle d'arcade. Revoilà Alice, elle me regarde alors je sourie. Tiens, on es déjà devant le bar de James. J'attends la prochaine ruelle, mais je ne vois pas Alice. Surpris, je traverse la ruelle. Personne, elle a disparue.**

**Un gémissement ! J'accours. Derrière le bar se tenaient trois hommes avec Alice, vêtements partiellement déchirés. L'un des hommes était derrière Alice, la tenant par le cou de son bras gauche et un couteau dans la main droite menaçant les reins d'Alice. Le deuxième lui déchirait déchirais les vêtements tandis que le troisième déboutonnait son pantalon pour… pour…**

**NON ! Je ne peux plus rien imaginer, ma tête explose, mon corps va trop vite pour que je comprenne ce que je fais, mais je m'en souviens : « Je vais les tuer ! ». C'est ce que j'ai hurlé au fond de mon âme.**

**Je fonce sur eux, le troisième m'aperçoit et reboutonne son pantalon, il fait trois pas en avant mais mon poing le renvoi encore plus loin que son point de départ. Je regarde les deux autres, stupéfaits. Je vois Alice, à cette distance je pu voir aussi ses larmes. Ils l'ont fait pleurer ?**

**Le premier resserre sa prise sur Alice, en la menaçant toujours avec son couteau. Le deuxième arrive vers moi. Je repense aux larmes d'Alice, je sombre littéralement, déconnecté du réel, mais le pied du deuxième sur mon visage me réveille.**

**J'attrape sa jambe, lui crochète l'autre et il tombe face au sol.**

**-Tu faisais quoi avec tes mains ? Lui hurlai-je.**

**Je n'attendis aucune réponse pour lui détruire son bras droit, je ne me rappelle même plus combien de fois que son bras a craqué. Le troisième, totalement paniqué, relâche enfin Alice qui s'était arrêtée de pleurer tellement elle devait être apeurée par mon action précédente. Il fonce vers moi, couteau en avant, couteau que j'attrapai à pleine main.**

**Aussi près de mon visage, il pu voir dans mes yeux toute la rage que j'avais. Ses yeux déjà tremblants furent pris d'une terreur sans nom. Il lâche son couteau et tente de s'enfuir, je le rattrape par le cou avec une force telle qu'il a dû croire être décapité. Avec mon autre main, j'allais laisser s'abattre la lame encore dans ma main ensanglantée, quant d'un coup Alice se jeta sur moi pour me serrer fortement dans ses bras, s'appuyant de toute sa poitrine. J'en lâcha toute prise.**

**L'homme parti en courant, alors que les deux autres étaient déjà bien loin.**

**-Alice...Soupirai-je**

**Elle pleure une nouvelle fois.**

**-J'ai cru que tu allais te faire tuer. Dit-elle.**

**-Tu va bien ? **

**-Je…Tu-Ta main, tu es blessé !**

**-Ce n'est rien.**

**Une grande vague m'envahie d'un coup, des mots s'affichaient de plus en plus grand dans mon esprit, je ne pouvais pas les retenir : **

**-Alice, je t'ai-…**

**Je ne pu finir ma phrase, des lèvres tellement douces caressaient les miennes et une haleine telle une brise de printemps m'envahie les poumons, me faisant perdre plus que le langage.**

**Après ce long et magnifique baiser, on resta enlacés pendant un moment.**

**Puis j'enlève mon tee-shirt afin de la rhabiller, elle l'enfile naturellement, sans un mot. Mon torse maintenant à nu, elle m'embrasse sur le cœur.**

**-Tu es chaud, me dit-elle avec un petit sourire rassuré, les joues devenant d'un rose des plus attirants.**

**Je la serre contre moi, le temps passe, la nuit tombe…**

**D'un mouvement de bras je la soulevai afin de l'attraper et de la porter tel un bébé que l'on berce. Je la regarde alors dans les yeux avec un visage serein et heureux, tandis qu'elle rougissait et me regardait avec un petit étonnement, mais son air conquis me prouva que j'avais bien fait.**

**Alice enroula délicatement ses bras autour de mon cou, sa tête appuyée sur mon épaule.**

**Durant tout le trajet il y avait un silence total. Mais même si nos lèvres étaient muettes, nos regards étaient au contraire plutôt bavards :**

** « ****Je t'aime**** ».**


End file.
